


Height

by sztikerami



Series: WIP Graveyard [5]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood and Injury, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: Two strangers sharing the same scars.
Relationships: Die (Dir en grey)/Reita (the GazettE)
Series: WIP Graveyard [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497158





	Height

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a series of five individual one shots. I had them all written, but only posted this one on my LJ, and I lost the other four to a damaged hard drive.
> 
> English isn't first language. Unbeta'ed.

The cut on his wrist was deep, but not deep enough to kill him. Blood was pouring out of the wound, dripping onto the otherwise clean white tiles of the bathroom floor, dirtying them. The white slowly turned into a dark crimson shade under his body, and Reita found himself wondering just how much of his blood would he need to paint the entire bathroom red. Would it kill him?

Slowly, methodically, without showing any emotion, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his wrist, using it as a temporal bandage to stop the bleeding. Although everyone thought that Reita wanted to die, cutting his wrist was never about suicide, it was about the pain. Because, as he had discovered several years ago, when he was feeling sharp physical pain, he could only focus on that sensation, and forgot about the emotions that had been haunting him ever since that night.

Five years ago he had been a normal teenager, well, mostly normal. There was one single thing that some people would have found strange about him: he was gay. He had kept it a well-hidden secret, in afraid of getting abused by classmates and abandoned by his father. But one can't keep a secret that huge hidden for long. On one fateful night, his dirty little secret had been discovered by one of his classmates, a guy called Hiro. Hiro had been a bully for weak kids ever since the first day of school, and Reita had become his number one target when he had noticed him walking out of a sex shop with a small paperbag in hand. He had approached the teen and before Reita could have protested, he had taken the paperbag away and peeked into it. When he had seen the anal plug, it had been the start of hell for the teen: beatings, rapes, cocks forced down his throat, his pocket money taken away, public humiliation in front of his classmates. It all had ended after graduation though, but Hiro had made sure to destroy the boy's entire life: as a last attempt to torture him, on the day of their graduation ceremony he had called Reita's father and told him about the teen's sexuality.

Reita's parents hadn't turned up to see the ceremony, and when he had returned home, he'd found all his stuff thrown out into the dumpster next to their door. He'd become homeless in a second. Without money, without a place to say and without anything to eat, he had been wandering around town for days until he had bumped into a prostitute, who decided to take him under her wings. That's how he ended up becoming a whore himself, selling his body to men for chicken feed.

"Reita, come out, you have a customer." one of the other boys of the brothel knocked on the bathroom door. Reita cursed under his beard, he hated that customers always turned up in the wrong time.

"Give me a sec." he shouted out and quickly washed his wrists off and coveredhis fresh scars with white bandages. He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom - they referred to it as a bedroom, but truth be told, Reita couldn't really see it as one, for he served customers here.

The guy was already waiting for him there, sitting on his beds, on the black satin sheets. Reita gasped when he looked him up and down: he was god-damned gorgeous. That was rare, most people coming here for sex were ugly old men.

"Good evening." the blonde bowed formally. "I hope I can fulfill your dreams." he said the line they all had been thought in disgust, he hated that he was supposed to speak like a chep whore - even though in truth he was one indeed.

"Um, okay?" the man said, standing up and walking up to the young prostitute, offering a hand awkwardly. "I'm Die."

Reita blinked at the hand, it was unusual for a customer to introduce himself, yet alone shake hands with him. But he accepted the hand, his fingers slipping between Die's for the briefest second. He noticed that the man's fingers were calloused, he either played some sort of musical instrument or was a blue-collar worker.

"It's nice to meet you." Reita smiled at him. For the first time ever since he had started working here, he didn't need to force it, it was whole-hearted. "So, what are you here for?"

"I'll be honest with you." Die started, making his way back to the bed to sit down, lowering his gaze in shame. "I'm kind of curious how it feels to be with a man, but I would never dare to ask a guy out."

That wasn't a surprising story, most people were ashamed of being bi- or homosexual.

"Okay, then I'll show you." the blonde said, approaching the other and kneeling down in front of him, a hand rested on Die's knee. The other was obviously embarrassed, he was hiding his face behind the curtain of his long red hair. "What do you want me to do, Die?" Reita tried his best to sound slutty, but his voice came out rather gentle. There was something about this man that made him want to hug the other, kiss him tenderly and make sweet love to him - something he had never done before.

"I um... I paid for anal sex. Bareback." the man admitted.

Reita tilted his head to the side in confusion. Only regulars requested bareback. But he shrugged it off and crawled up onto Die's lap like a kitten. He had learned how to act like a pet long ago, customers usually loved it and Die was no different, even though the man was taken-aback, he was obviously turned on by Reita's behaviour. "I love that idea." he whispered against the man's lips before sealing them. He kissed him gently at first, but as soon as he felt the bulge of Die's pants - meaning: rather soon -, he became a bit rough, only enough to get the other turned on even more.

Parting their lips, panting hard, he smiled at Die. "I want you." he told him huskily, groping the other's erection through the thick fabrick of his jeans. Die didn't answer, but the burning need in his eyes told Reita everything. A second later he found himself pinned down on the bed, his clothes being taken off rather fast and roughly, his shirt ending up in the farthest corner torn apart. But once he got him naked, Die slowed down, his touches turning gentle. Reita found it strange, the man was pleasuring him, instead of being pleasured, although Die had been the one to pay for sex. The blonde's fingers tangled into the soft red hair of the other, pulling him close to kiss him sensually, while Die was running his fingers up and down his inner thighs and his other hand was playing with one of Reita's nipples.

"Take me." the blonde whispered against the abused lips, and for the first time in his life, he was honest when speaking those words.

It was obvious that Die had no experience, when he started prepping him it turned a little bit awkward and embarrassing, but Reita helped him out. Once he was ready, and Die pushed his length into his puckered hole, a formerly unfamiliar sensation shot through his body. He enjoyed it, not only his body but his soul too, as the red-haired man was pounding deep into his body, hitting his prostate constantly, making him cum as hard as he had never before. And when Die collapsed on top of him, both of them panting hard and trying to catch their breath, Reita stared up the ceiling in confusion.

What had just happened? What was this unfamiliar, overwhelming feeling in his chest? Why was he feeling so safe in these arms.

He only realised what it was after Die said thank you, and stood up from the bed to dress himself up. That was when he noticed them, the scars covering the older male's thighs: long, deep, red mementos of cuts, matching the ones Reita had on his wrists, hidden under white bandages. And the young prostitute, for the first time in his life - Die was his first in so many ways, wasn't he? -, found himself asking:

"Will you come back?"

Die, before opening the door to walk out of the room and leave Reita to the silence, smiled at him and nodded. "I will."


End file.
